deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sola
Sola is a supporting protagonist and antagonist from the video game series, Legend of Dark Witch. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sola vs Roll Possible Opponents *Celica A. Mercury *Quote *Roll *Tails Death Battle Info Light *Boost her speed to supersonic levels for a period of time. *Has to recharge after it wears off. Air *Allows Sola to fly for periods of time. *Floats at a constant rate. *Flight lasts for a brief period and takes time to use at its fullest after use. Circleclon *A barrier shot that can be fired in front or behind Sola. *Blocks projectiles. *Mostly a defensive technique. Bomb Drop *Sola's main attack. *Fires a magic bomb that explodes for a period of time. *Can be upgraded through use. *Further upgrades increase the range, radius and blast time of the attack. Plasma Drop *Fires a plasma shot that travels the floor. *Drops immediately when used to the ground. *Can scale walls and other objects. *Like Bomb Drop, it can be upgraded through use. *Upgrades increase damage, range and allow it to scale more objects. High-Power Beam *A powerful beam attack that smashes through walls and defenses. *Uses up a lot of Seyga. Boing Boing *An explosive ball that bounces around. *Explodes when it touches an enemy *Lasts for a period of time before it vanishes, or hits an enemy Time Divider *Slows down time. *Slows projectiles. *Allows free use of other abilities while its active. Lord Attack *A powerful dash. *Can break through barriers and hit many enemies at once. *Has short-time super armor. Overhelm *A force field that soaks damage. *taking hits reduces the time of the force field. *Free to use other abilities during this. *Upgraded version lasts longer. Dark Matter *Summons a vortex that draws enemies in. *The void of the attack is dangerous and can stun enemies. *Nullifies projectiles. *The upgraded version is larger. Dia Missile *A set of needles that home in on the enemy. *An Enemy has to be in a certain radius for the attack to work. *Needles attack where the opponent is standing when it's used. *The upgraded version has a much larger radius. Illusion Strike *An orb of magic that disappears and tracks down the enemy. *Reappears when it's about to hit. *Can be fired vertically or horizontally. *The upgraded version pierces through defences and guards. Feats * Has gone toe to toe with Zizou Olympia. **Drew against her. * Is able to outrun dark matter voids. * Is able to survive Final Evolution from Pelusa, a deadly foe with a deadly attack. * Defeated all the researchers. * Defeated Unrestricted Zizou. * Surive Zizou attacks that can collapse planets * Very smart and Study a lot doing to being a high class student Flaws * Reliant on Seyga, which has a limited amount of use. * Not good age experience doing to being young * Hot-headed. * Gets pissed very easily * Too much pride Gallery CFBe5mMUEAElvZ4.png|Sola drawing Dl7ijn7VsAElPvf.png|Sola and Churros C49DQwaUoAAzGws.jpg|Sola Singer a13f20fb63f463c9f646c208ba31a3f540cd6a2f.jpeg|Sola legend Dark witch 2 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:The Legend of Dark Witch Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants